


[Script Offer][F4M] "Wanna Live? Then Make It Worth My While."

by fluff_cunningham



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), GWA (r/gonewildaudio), gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Cyberpunk 2077][Tomboy][Fdom][Msub][Threats Of Death][Bargaining][One "Good Boy"][Cunnilingus][Some Degradation][Squirting][Anallingus][Cowgirl][Choking][Creampie][Changing The Terms Of Your Deal]
Kudos: 10





	[Script Offer][F4M] "Wanna Live? Then Make It Worth My While."

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: In 2077, saying that corporations control the world would be a bit of an understatement. They can say what they want, and do what they want, to whomever they want. You've become one of their targets, as part of a personal vendetta or perhaps some convoluted scheme...you can't say for sure. Tonight, a mercenary known only as "V" has been sent to "take care" of you on their behalf, but HOW she ends up doing so is ultimately up to her...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is an up-and-coming mercenary who simply goes by "V". She's tough, disciplined, and is no stranger to killing while on the job. She follows her own code of ethics and morals, and sometimes does things a bit differently than other mercenaries.

NOTE: There are a number of terms from the Cyberpunk 2020/2077 universe in this script. Here is a list of them, in order.

Cyberware - Cybernetic enhancements that people commonly install within their bodies. There is hardware and software that does anything from monitoring a person's vital signs, to allowing remote access into computer networks, to providing superhuman capabilities via replacement body parts.

Corp - Slang for "corporation" or "corporate".

Fixer - A person that acts as an intermediary between clients that want unsavory jobs completed, and the contractors who perform those jobs.

Eddies - Slang for "Eurodollars". A currency commonly used by most countries in this universe.

Rayfield - A luxury car manufacturer that produces some of the most expensive and cutting-edge vehicles in the world.

Samurai - A once-famous punk rock band.

Megabuilding - gigantic buildings that contain apartment complexes, entertainment, restaurants, and more. They act as a city within a city.

[setting is the listener's apartment, late at night]

[optional SFX of door sliding open]

There you are! I expected someone a bit more...intimidating...but whatever. A target's a target. 

HEY! Don't. Fucking. Move. It's far too late to run, and you don't look like much of a fighter.

You're welcome to try, though; I could use a bit of entertainment.

[short pause] The security in this place wasn't too shabby. Cameras, turrets, robotic sentries...all top-of-the-line, but none of it was a match for my cyberware.

Where'd you get all that tech, huh? Does it have something to do with the Corp that you pissed off?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Don't play dumb, you know EXACTLY why I'm here. Am I supposed to believe you set up all of those defenses for fun?

My fixer was pretty light on details when she handed me this gig...wouldn't tell me who the exact client was, or even what you did! That's not normal at all...

...But she did made one thing clear: you've got some VERY powerful enemies. Ones that'll pay a lot of eddies to see you gone.

So yeah...congrats on making their shit list, I guess! Hope it was worth it...

[optional SFX of gun clicking]

[short pause, followed by a sigh] What are you whining for? It was obvious how this would end!

There's a price on your head and I'm here to collect...preferably with a bullet to the face.

And that's the easy way out! I got new synthetic limbs installed last week, with some reinforced alloys for good measure...

...How 'bout I try them out on you? Turn your body into fucking mincemeat?

[short pause] Well, NO SHIT it "sounds worse than a bullet"! Someone with a bounty as high as yours oughta be smarter than this...

[short pause] To be honest, I don't even need to kill you myself. I could just hand you off to my fixer, so the client can deal with you personally.

I'm no psychic, but I have a feeling you'd suffer a lot more in THEIR hands...

...So count yourself lucky that I got to you first. Now let's get this over with so I can---excuse me?

[short pause, followed by a scoff] You REALLY think you can offer me more than they did? You don't even know how much it is!

[short pause] Oh, you're WAY off pal...try adding a few more zeroes.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Yeah, that's what I thought...maybe if you spent less on automated defenses, you'd have enough to bribe a mercenary like me. Maybe...

...But even if you did, what would stop me from killing you AND taking the money? Huh?

[short pause] Fine...if you think you have something else to offer me, then spill it. Watching you squirm has put me in a good mood.

So what have you got? No wait, let me guess...the keys to a shiny new Rayfield? An ultra-rare Samurai bootleg? A prototype biochip that'll make all my dreams come true?

[giggle] Okay, okay, I'll stop! Go ahead and tell me. Time's wasting.

[short pause] What!? I can't tell if you're crazy, joking, or just really fucking stupid...

You wanna give me all your money and...SERVICE me to cover the rest!? "Service" me how? I don't need a secretary, dude...

[short pause] "Service" me sexually!? [giggle] This night just gets better and better...

What makes you think I'd go for that, huh? Look at me...I don't need to put a gun to someone's head in order to get laid!

All I need to do is grab their cock and give 'em a wink...[whispering in the listener's ear] like THIS.

Look how hard you got, and I barely had to do anything! So excuse me if I don't believe your body's good enough to cover the difference.

[short pause, followed by a sigh] Okay, LOOK: you don't seem like the worst guy in the world, so I'll give you a chance.

You think you can satisfy me? Make me feel so good, that I'll let thousands of eddies walk right out the door?

You're on! Plus, your cock felt pretty nice through those pants...

...But first things first! Your mouth has gotta prove itself, before your cock will ever get a chance to.

I'm gonna...[grunt]...hop on this desk here, and YOU'RE gonna get on your knees in front of me.

Hurry up, before I change my fucking mind! [short pause] Good boy.

[optional SFX of pants being unfastened]

[short pause] My pussy's all ready for you; get to work.

[improv cunnilingus]

Okay, you're off to a decent start...but it'll take a lot more to impress me.

And I'm keeping my finger on the trigger, so no...[moan]...funny business!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, your tongue feels pretty good...

Maybe this offer wasn't bullshit after all! Keep going.

[improv cont'd]

So eager...[moan]...eating my pussy like your life depends on it!

That's good, because it does...

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, I'm getting kinda close...gotta wrap my legs around you...

Your face isn't going anywhere 'till I cum all over it!

[improv cont'd]

You feel me...[moan]...thrusting into your face? You fucking LOVE it, don't you?

[short pause] Yeah...moan into my pussy again! Do it, you fucking slut!

[moan] It sounds so fucking hot...

[improv cont'd]

I...shit, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!

Suck on my clit, that should push me over the...[moan]...FUCK!

Right there! Keep sucking on it! Keep sucking 'till I...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] God damn...whew...

[giggle] That was pretty fucking good, dude!

You even made me squirt; you're a lot better than I thought!

[short pause] No, don't wipe off your face; soaking wet's a good look for you.

Besides, we're not done yet. I need more before I'll even THINK about letting you go.

[short pause, followed by a sigh] Don't give me that pouty look! We both know you enjoyed eating my pussy.

I wonder how you'll feel about eating my ass? I'll...[grunt]...bend over the desk so we can find out.

[short pause] Well, what are you waiting for!? I know my ass looks great, but come on! Bury your face in it!

[improv anallingus]

Oh yeah, that's the stuff...

Shove your tongue ALL the way in there!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, you're making me grip the desk...

Keep rimming my asshole, like a good little slut!

[improv cont'd]

Grab my ass; fucking squeeze it!

[moan] That's right, dig your fingers into my cheeks!

Show me how much you love my perfect ass!

[improv cont'd]

My pussy's already dripping again...I can feel it!

You BETTER not fucking stop, not when I'm this...[moan]...close!

[improv cont'd]

Come on bitch, tongue-fuck my asshole! Make me cum again!

Eat my ass like it's your last fucking meal!

[improv cont'd]

I'm almost there, just...[moan]...keep it up!

Oh FUCK...here it comes!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Shit...my legs nearly gave out...

You sure that tongue of yours is organic? No implants or anything?

[short pause] It doesn't matter; I've never felt so good in my fucking life!

Remember what I said earlier about your cock? Take it out. NOW.

[optional SFX of pants being unfastened]

[short pause, followed by a gasp] Holy shit! Your cock is...it's...

...MINE. That's what it is! Lie down, so I can ride you already.

[improv cowgirl]

Good thing I didn't shoot you, or I woulda missed out on this!

Using your body...[moan]...making you my personal whore...

[improv cont'd]

How's it feel, slut? How's it feel to be inside my tight, wet pussy?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] What's wrong? It feels so good that you can't even speak?

Fine...I prefer hearing you moan, anyway.

[improv cont'd]

Hey, show me your neck. I wanna wrap my fingers around it.

[grunt, followed by a giggle] I LOVE choking guys while I ride them!

Don't worry, I won't squeeze too hard...gotta make sure you stay alive, so you can cum inside me!

[improv cont'd]

Your cock's twitching so much...you LIKE getting choked, don't you?

[giggle] What a submissive little slut...

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, I won't last much longer like this...[moan]...gonna gush all over your fucking cock!

It feels like you're close too...that's good!

[improv cont'd]

Cum for me, bitch...[moan]...fucking cum for me!

I want the biggest, creamiest load you've got!

Give me your cum and I'll let you live! Do it now! I fucking NEED it!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Damn, dude! You really filled me up...

I think I'll leave your cum inside me for a while; it feels really nice!

[short pause] Your carpet's a mess, and your desk is too! All wet and sticky...still better than blood stains, am I right?

[giggle] Anyway, it's time I made good on my promise. You're free to go, but don't give me your money just yet.

I'm making a last-minute change to our deal...one that you might like.

I'll let you keep your eddies, on one condition: meet me tomorrow night, on the 8th floor of Megabuilding H10. And don't be late!

Sound good? [short pause] Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow, then...slut.


End file.
